Trish De la Rosa
Patricia Maria "Trish" De la Rosa is a 15-year old fashionista, who becomes Austin's personal stylist and manager. She's also Ally's best friend. She's known to wear a lot of weird uniforms because she goes through lots of jobs. She tends to get annoyed with Dez often. They are currently frenemies. Personality Trish is fun-loving, lazy, selfish, and sometimes sarcastic. She is constantly getting hired and then fired from job after job because she does not apply herself, dislikes work, and is often not there to work, has a lack of effort and responsibilty, and uses the items from her jobs for selfish use, and her parents force her to get a job because of irresponsibilty. She is Ally’s best friend and Austin’s manager. Even though her wild schemes sometimes lead to trouble, she can always count on her friends to help her out of any kind of jam. Character History Rockers & Writers Trish tries to convince Ally to tell the world that she wrote the song that Austin sung in his music video. Kangaroos & Chaos Trish mixes up Ally's song lyrics, getting the wrong props for a music video, and has to worry about Face Puncher punching her in the face for accidentally ruining his jacket. Secrets & Songbooks Trish wants Ally to get revenge on Austin for reading Ally's diary, which she forced out of Dez by eating his gingerbread man... Club Owners & Quinceaneras Trish has her quinceanera for her 15th birthday. Also in this episode, her full name, Patricia Maria De La Rosa (Patrica is where she gets her nickname "Trish" from), is revealed. Relationships Ally Dawson Best Friend Ally is Trish's best friend since kindergarten. They are very close and are always hanging out with each other. Trish can get herself into a lot of situations, but she can always count on Ally to get her out of anything. (see Trally) Dez Frenemy Dez and Trish are friends although they argue a lot. Trish often gets annoyed by Dez but Dez is usually nice to Trish. (see Trez) Austin Moon Friend Trish is Austin's manager for his music career. They are just friends. (see Traustin) JJ De La Rosa Siblings Trish and JJ are siblings. Trish lets JJ do his magic act at her quinceanera even though he could barely do a simple trick. They seem to make fun of each other often but they still love each other a lot. Jobs Trish is known for always getting new jobs at the mall and then getting fired because she is a horrible employee. Cupcake City (fired) She worked at Cupcake City for a short time. The employees get all the reject cupcakes, so Trish gave Ally the one she dropped on the floor. She got fired from this job because being a horrible-known employee grounds for terminated. (Hired and Fired in Rockers & Writers) Magic Store (fired) She worked at the Magic Store for less than two days. She would often misuse her equipment, like using the magic shock finger she got to shock people and using a smoke bombs to sneak past the security guard at Waah Miami 3 Studios (which is outside the mall of Miami) to get past her. She got fired from this job for using a smoke bomb outside the magic store. (Hired and Fired in Rockers & Writers) Pet Store (fired) She worked here for a short amount of time. She lost a giant snake in Sonic Boom that could possibly be poisonous. She got fired from this job for losing a snake. (Hired and Fired in Rockers & Writers) Mug Store (quit) She and Dez got Ally a mug saying "Congrats, we knew you could do it!" from this store after Ally writes another hit song for Austin. They also got Ally a mug saying "Sorry you failed, you did your best" just in case. When they were preparing to go on the Helen Show, Trish says, "It was so worth quitting my job at the mug store to come here." She quits to work as Austin's manager, and but the good news is that she and Dez paid for the mugs outside the mug store (Hired and Quit in Rockers & Writers) Yo-Yo Cart (fired) Trish worked here for a short time. She got the jobs by convincing the managers she was a yo-yo champion from the island of "Wu." They eventually found out about her lie and she was fired. (Hired and Fired in Kangaroos & Chaos) Dry Cleaners (fired) Trish got a job at the dry cleaners, but after messing up orders (for example, she takes a jacket and it gets dumped in caramel, then she ends up shrinking and turning it pink) and not showing up work very much, she got fired. (Hired and Fired in Kangaroos & Chaos) Make-Up Kiosk (fired) Trish worked here for a short time. She thought the free samples were to take home and keep. She got fired for stealing the free samples. (Hired and Fired in Secrets & Songbooks) Lost & Found (fired) It is unknown how long she worked here but in Secrets & Songbooks she said, "Man, I hated this job. All those desprate people looking for stuff they'll never see for the rest of their life." Austin's Conscience (imaginary) She didn't really get a job as Austin's conscience, but Austin imagined her to be a bad conscience. She, along with Austin's other bad conscience, coerced Austin into reading Ally's book. (Hired in Secrets & Songbooks) Cheese Out Of My League (fired) Trish was hired at this store in Zaliens & Cloud Watchers. The suit she has to wear is made out of actual cheese even her underwear. Got fired for her suit to melt. (Hired and Fired in Zaliens & Cloud Watchers) T-Shirt World (fired) Trish was hired at this store in Zaliens & Cloud Watchers. In the end of the episode she gets a shirt with a picture of Dez on it and Dez got a shirt that was discounted for being Trish's friend. She got fired for possibly giving someone a discount without the boss's permission (Hired and Fired in Zaliens & Cloud Watchers) Austin's Manager (current, once fired) She was hired as Austin's manager because her resume was eight pages long. She doesn't work Fridays or any other weekdays. This is the only job she's good at. She was once fired by both Demonica and Austin because she made Austin late, but got rehired by Austin due to the fact he wants to stay with his friends (Hired in Rockers & Writers) Pirate Frank's Fish Fry (Fired) Dez actually worked this job with her, but he fried everything but fish. They planed to get fired at this job, so they fried everything in the resteraunt but fish. (Hired and Fired in Bloggers & Butterflies) Hall Monitor (Fired, not major job) She was the hall monitor in kindergarten, but when Trish made profit by having people going to the bathroom by paying her. (Hired 9 years before and fired in Bloggers & Butterflies) Megaphone World (Fired) Trish was hired here in Tickets & Trashbags.She first walked in there speaking in the megaphone and tells Austin and them that she got "Shiney Money" to perform with Austin by using the siren on the megaphone at his house till he saw Austin's video. Then Dez said he hated that sound and she kept making it to annoy him. She told her boss she quit because she wanted to get a job at the Dress Shop so she could get a nice dress for the Miami Music Awards but her boss told her she was already fired. (Hired and Fired in Tickets & Trashbags) It's a Racket (Fired) She got fired for hitting Dez with a racket, or took a racket and the tennis ball machine from the store. Pick a Card (Fired) Evidently a greeting card store that literally has greeting cards for every occasion. She got fired for disorganizing the cards. (Hired and Fired in Deejays & Demos). Miss Suzy's Soups (Possibly fired) During the episode, Soups & Stars, Trish worked As a waitress for the owner, who is also, her old 3rd grade teacher. It is unknown if she was fired, but may have been fired offscreen, as she would continue her routine of getting new jobs and getting fired. It is shown that Ms. Suzy actually has to sing the instructions for her. Trivia *Her last name was revealed in Club Owners & Quinceaneras. *Shown in many episodes, she likes angry and bitter people. *Her favorite pizza topping is pepperoni.. Category:Austin & Ally Characters Category:Austin & Ally Main Characters Category:Females Category:Austin & Ally Category:Characters